Un brillo de esperanza
by Jasmin Malfoy Riddle
Summary: Seguchi Tohma ha dejado Nittle Grasper, ahora tiene un nuevo trabajo “lo que sucede es que yo doy al cliente lo que me pide, si quiere sentirse amado eso tendrá, si quiere fuerte pues también lo tendrá, el secreto… es saber lo que ellos quieren de ti” Per
1. Chapter 1

**Un brillo de esperanza **

Capítulo Uno

"**Sensual Palace"**

-¡Muy bien! Todo el local está repleto, hoy será una muy buena noche lo sé, tengo un buen presentimiento-

Blue volvió a sacar la cabeza por el telón del escenario, barriendo el local entero con la vista, y mostrando una divertida sonrisa. Blue tenía toda la razón, el lugar estaba lleno, en cada una de las mesas se podía ver tanto hombres como mujeres listos par ver el show, mientras varios meseros iban de un lugar a otro trayendo y llevando bebidas.

La música se escuchaba a todo volumen junto con los gritos de ovación del público "Si, hoy va a ser una noche muy movida, todo saldrá a la perfección" pensó Blue sin dejar de sonreír.

-Jajaja ¡Verán el éxito que tendremos! ¿Están todos listos? Saldremos al escenario en 5 segundos; ya nos han anunciado, cuando la música se apague entraremos todos. – volteó la cabeza para ver dentro de los camerinos que estaban a un paso del telón rojo. La muchacha no pudo evitar reír aún más fuerte al ver las caras de sus compañeros, ellos aún no estaban listos y es que cambiarse en segundos no era fácil, y menos si se cuentan los nervios.

-¡Hey! No pongan esas caras, Hemos ensayado a más no poder, ayer nos quedamos prácticamente toda la noche preparando el baile, espero que todo salga bien, no…- pero lo siguiente que Blue iba a decir para animarlos jamás lo supieron, Saga la interrumpió totalmente frustrado.

-¡Blue! ¡Es suficiente! No nos estas ayudando, al contrario me entran más nervios, ya ni siquiera recuerdo la canción, y sí, acá la palabra clave es "espero" porque como verás no hay nada perfecto- murmuró Saga con sarcasmo señalado al muchacho de pelo rubio que acaba de ingresar volando por la puerta, Seguchi Tohma no notó que todos tenían su mirada fija en él. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero muy ajustados que remarcaban toda su figura y tenía la camisa blanca algo desarreglada, con todo el pelo revuelto cayéndole encima del fino rostro.

-¡Seguchi! ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo puede ser que no estas listo? Ando repitiendo que estamos a punto de salir, ¿Es que acaso no me escuchaste? ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? Ya que…te ayudo- Blue se acercó a Seguchi ayudándolo a arreglarse la arrugada blusa y aún bombardeándolo con preguntas, pero… ¿Desde cuando Seguchi era puntual? A estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada.

-Lo lamento mucho Blue, no me fije en la hora y vine lo más rápido que pude, lo siento, en verdad no volverá a pasar – susurro en voz baja Seguchi mientras Blue le podía escarcha en el cuello, los ojos de la muchacha lo miraron con preocupación, se separo del pelirrubio para mirarlo fijamente y admiró su trabajo.

-Disculpa aceptada Seguchi, recuerda que no solamente soy tu jefa, me preocupas, además ya estás listo, te ves muy sexy –Blue le acarició la mejilla en señal de apoyo.

-Jajaja bueno tu eres la estrella de este local, cuando salgas verás la cantidad de gente que vino a verte y a comprarte jajaja, mira que de noches moviditas yo sé, por algo el nombre de este sitio es "Sensual Palace" yo misma lo elegí, además es un trabajo al fin y al cavo ¿O no es así chicos?- gritó Blue volviendo a intentar subir los ánimos solo que esta vez lo logró, los 6 "bailarines" gritaron a coro palabras como "Sí!" "¡Así se habla jefa!" solamente Saga y Seguchi gritaron emocionados"¡Viva la morbosidad!" ganando una mirada severa.

-Ya veremos si gritan eso después…par de cobardes, además recuerden que el cliente tiene que quedar satisfecho ¿No es así Seguchi-san?- Blue le dirigió una mirada burlona.

-¡Blue! Esa vez… ¡Ese chico por poco me viola! No podía quedarme de brazos cruzamos-

-Vale lo entiendo pero, no lo olvides esta vez, por más doloroso y raro que parezca. Eres la estrella, o el diamante como te llaman "brillas con luz propia" y créeme este título te lo has ganado, nadie baila como tu. Estrella en escena y cama. Ahora si, todos hagan una fila, tranquilos y a divertirse, dejen que la sensualidad fluya, exciten al público y, ganen todo lo que puedan.-

Apenas blue terminó de estas palabras la música se apagó y se escucho un fuerte ruido, unos pasos y las luces se apagaron, dejando por unos breves instantes todo a oscuras, era el momento donde los chicos se situaban en sus lugares.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Sé que todos han estado esperando este momento! ¡Con ustedes el mejor show de "Sensual Palace"!

Los gritos del público se hicieron presentes, hubo incluso personas que hasta se levantaron para tener mejor vista mientras una tenue luz rosada iluminaba el escenario, o mejor dicho, iluminaba a alguien del escenario. La suave luz rosada se perdía con el humo que acababa de salir de la nada, entornando aún más el cuerpo que se hallaba entre las sombras. Varios silbidos se escucharon al momento en que la luz dejó ver el rostro de Seguchi Tohma, allí parado en medio de todo el escenario, mirando como su jefa había tenido la razón al decir que el local estaba repleto de personas.

Tohma miró al piso de reojo y vio a sus otros 5 compañeros echados, esperando a salir cundo la música lo dictase. Suavemente la música empezó a escucharse y los gritos del público aumentaron, Seguchi si se sabía cada uno de los pasos, pasos para volver locos a sus admiradores, últimamente en "Sensual Palace" se presentaban personas de mucho dinero, personas dispuestas a pagar muy bien por sus atenciones. Tenía que dar todo su empeño si quería salir con buena paga por lo menos esa noche.

Los seis bailarines ya estaban de pie en el escenario, bailando con movimientos de cadera insinuantes, sola para calentar, lo mejor vendría después. Del techo salió un tubo color plateado, algo grande que se detuvo justo hasta llegar al piso. Seguchi se acercó a él y la acción empezó:

_((Lady Marmalade))_

_Seguchi:_

_Where's all my soul sisters  
Let me hear y'all flow sisters_

Seguchi empezó a cantar mientras abría sus piernas, dejando que el tubo plateado se situara entre ellas. Empezó a mover las caderas de arriba abajo mientras pequeños gemidos se escapaban de sus labios. Él solamente se hallaba concentrado en su baile, conciente que todos seguían sus movimientos con sus ojos, quería mirar a sus compañeros, ver lo que ellos hacías pero no podía, él mismo necesitaba concentración, sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, vagando por encima de la camisa blanca.

_Todos:_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

El pelirrubio escuchó a sus demás compañeros cantar y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, tratando de recordar cada movimiento y paso aprendido. Tenía los ojos semi-cerrados y sintió como alguien lo agarraba por las caderas mientras se frotaba contra su trasero con descaro. Todo era parte de la coreografía… Seguchi sabía que Saga estaba detrás, y empezó a moverse al compás de cada melodía, cantando en voz alta:

_Seguchi:_

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
you wanna give it a go? Oh_

_Todos:_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (oh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moicçe soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Su cuerpo estaba entre aquel tubo y Saga, él ya no tenía control sobre sus actos, siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Al bailar dejaba de pensar, de razonar, de recordar, trataba de alejar los variados recuerdos de su antigua vida y con ellos trataba de borrar su pasado. Porque al hallarse en escenario, aunque sea solo un instante lograba arrancar de su mente esas imágenes, esas personas, esa vida. Seguchi solamente se limitaba a mover su cuerpo con sensualidad y a gemir en voz baja, cantando cuando le tocaba y sintiendo como sus compañeros lo tocaban quitándole sus prendas.

_Seguchi:_

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
Is where he started to freak, yeah_

Tohma se sonrojó al notar que le habían quitado los pantalones y que sus manos se encontraban acariciando el tubo como si de otra cosa se tratase, la canción continuaba y los gritos estaban ya a un nivel alarmante.

_Todos:_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, yeah)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah, yeah)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

La canción ya casi llegaba a su fin, Seguchi empezó a cantar la parte movida junto a sus compañeros, cada uno cantando en un estilo diferente pero moviéndose de una forma para nada inocente. Él bajó del escenario y se puso a cuatro patas mientras notaba como Michael, otro bailarín hacía lo mismo y ambos se reían.

_Todos:  
Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when i can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you and i'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the Jews  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters  
_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
Creole Lady Marmalade_

One more time, come on

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)

Y la canción…finalizó.

-------

Primer capítulo! ¿Que les pareció? No sean duros conmigo, es mi primer fic de Gravi y esta parejita me parece muy tierna. Claro que se que más de uno querrá mi cabeza así que dejenme un rr que acepto de todo. Este fic es una especie de AU, se que el primer capítulo deja muchas cosas en aire como "¿Que pasó con los demas?" "¿Porque Seguchi trabaja de...etto..de eso?" Trataré de explicarlo en los próximos cap, verán que no se perderán pero de momento lo dejo así.

Blue y Saga son de mi imaginación, como notarán cada uno tiene su personalidad y han ayudado a Seguchi de alguna manera..mejor no adelanto más, jejeje los dejaré con la duda.

Un comentario?

Besos Jasmin Malfoy


	2. Recuerdos y risas

Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic, la verdad he recibido una "queja" que con mucho gusto aclararé.

SenKo Tsuzuki ShindÃ:

Tu rr me gustó en cierto modo, eres directa y me agrada. No estoy ofendida, al contrario agradezco que me lo hallas hecho saber, para serte sincera a mi me paso algo similar y me quedé de brazos cruzados, así que me parece bien que hallas dicho esto. No he leído tu fic, como dije soy nueva en fics de gravi y no he leído muchos porque ando en exámenes y me es muy difícil, créeme cuando digo que los exámenes te quitan todo el tiempo del mundo. Si quieres dame la ur de tu fic y lo leo aunque no quiero hacerlo porque yo tengo esta idea desde hace meses y no la voy a cambiar por nada. Este fic salió….salió porque justamente conozco a una persona que anda metida en malos asuntos y quiero ayudarla, ¿Quién no? Pero lamentablemente estoy muy lejos y no puedo, así que de allí salió más o menos la idea. ¿Sabes también que en el mundo hay millones de coincidencias? Vamos no se como lo tomarás pero yo lo veo así, una confidencia. Agrégame a mi mail que es jasmin riddle va todo junto y con la arroba que no se si sale. Yo tampoco quiero que me tomes de dura, jajaja me gustó que me lo digas, en mi opinión cada uno tiene derecho a expresarme a su manera, pero siempre hay que tener cuidado, cuidado de cómo la gente lo toma. Gracias y besos!

**Capítulo dos**

"**Recuerdos y risas"**

Los seis bailarines se levantaron y miraron al público con inmensas sonrisas mientras se limpiaban el sudor que les caía en la frente. ¡Había sido éxito rotundo! La gente estaba fuera de sí, gritaban y pedían más. Seguchi dio un paso adelante y se inclinó levemente en señal de agradecimiento. Luego se unieron a él sus otros compañeros y así hasta que Blue apareció por el telón con los ojos radiantes de felicidad y riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Wow! Acá los tuvieron ¿A que son lo máximo? Estos chicos tienen un gran potencial valla que sí, ya saben cuanto cuesta cada uno por hora, pero díganme… ¿Acaso no lo valen? ¡Gracias y buenas noches!- Blue retrocedió y el telón se cerró dejando a los seis bailarines y su jefa dentro.

-¡Estuvieron maravillosos! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Salió increíble! ¿Es que acaso no vieron? Tendríamos que poner platos para la baba, la gente ni escondía su deseo. ¡Miren que tuvimos que detener a un grupo que casi se sube al escenario! Se los dije, todo marchó excelente, es que soy un genio…- Los muchachos entraron al camerino seguidos de su jefa que no paraba de murmurar lo fantástico que salió todo.

Sin embargo, Seguchi sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para descansar. Pronto tendría que salir a satisfacer clientes, rogó mentalmente para que no le toque ninguno con vena sadomasoquista, ya había tenido experiencias de todo y esos eran los peores. Tohma escuchó como Blue lo llamaba pero no volteó a verla, ni le importó, se dirigió con paso rápido a los lavados y se enjuagó el rostro tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Esa noche no tenía ganas de sexo, quería irse a su habitación y descansar… Se acercó a su camerino y abrió el cajón de la mesa. Estaba repleto de cosas de todo tipo, desde peines hasta condones. Tohma metió su mano al fondo del cajón, buscando algo en especial, algo que había dejado allí para no volver a ver. Pero hoy, en el escenario…hoy lo recordó. Sus dedos hallaron lo que tanto ansiaba, un sobre color marrón, se veía algo descuidado y sucio. Se preguntó hace cuantos meses no veía aquella foto, y si quería verla, si era capaz. Sus manos rompieron el sobre y sacaron la pequeña foto que se encontraba en él.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que lo habías olvidado, eso no te hace bien Seguchi-san, no quiero verte mal.- Una mano le arrancó la foto fuertemente y él volteó a la defensiva.

-Devuélvemela Blue, simplemente quería verlos una vez más…se que no debería y que lo pasado se queda allí; sin embargo, los extraño, aunque ellos ni se acuerden de mí- tomó la foto de las manos de su jefa y la contempló. Allí estaban sus amigos, esa foto la habían sacado una semana antes de que se fuera, de que dejara todo atrás. Era una foto con los integrantes de Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck: Hiroshi el guitarrista; Mr. K; Mika; Ryuchi su gran amigo de años; Suguru Fujisaki, su hermoso primo; Shuichi, el vocalista de Bad Luck; Sakano y… en la parte de atrás de la foto se podía ver a cierto escritor de porte elegante. Yuki Eiri, el más famoso escritor de novelas románticas, estaba en la foto sentado al lado de Seguchi con una expresión de absoluta calma, mientras él; él tenía una gran sonrisa sintiendo las manos del escritor alrededor de su cintura.

"Por lo menos pude ser tuyo"

-¡Ya basta! No pienses en eso ni un minuto más, conozco esa mirada Seguchi Tohma, esa mirada de "aún lo amo"-Saga que había estado mirando lo que sucedía no pasó por alto que su amigo se había quedado mirando a cierto escritor. Agarró la foto y la volvió a colocar en el cajón mientras fulminaba a Blue y a Tohma con la mirada.- No ganas nada con esto, ya es hora de que lo olvides, olvídate que alguna vez estuviste con él, porque yo tampoco quiero verte así. ¿Crees que perdí la memoria? Por supuesto que me acuerdo cuando y como llegaste acá. Blue y yo te recogimos de ese parque…estabas hecho un desastre, no habías comido en días y no tenías un lugar para vivir. Y todo por él, por ese tal Yuki Eiri, dime Tohma-san ¿Alguna vez el te buscó? ¿Le importaste? O… ¿Solo te cogió por hacer terminado con el cantante?-

-¡Cállate las cosas no fueron así!- Seguchi encaró a su amigo lanzando un grito que provocó que todos los bailarines voltearan curiosos a observar. Saga se mostraba incrédulo, muy pocas veces Seguchi le había levantado la voz, pero también tenía que reconocer que se le pasó la mano…no debió decirle tal cosa a Tohma, y más sabiendo que él seguí suspirando por ese escritor.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó en voz baja Saga, mirando a Seguchi con una sonrisa falsa, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Me escuchaste, te dije que no hables, ya no más…Saga yo agradezco lo que tú y Blue hicieron y hacen por mí, me han ayudado más de lo que se imaginan. No se si Yuki me buscó o le importe, pero quiero creer que sí. Se que no debo torturarme con recuerdos pero hay cosas que cuesta olvidar, hay gente que jamás podré olvidar; pero con Yuki es distinto yo me lo tengo que sacar de la mente y lo lograré, solo que…aún lo amo con todas mis fuerzas…- a medida que había estado hablando la voz de Seguchi se hizo más débil, convirtiéndose al final en un simple susurro, hablando más para sí mismo que para Blue o para Saga.

-Me alegra oírte decir esas cosas Seguchi-san, sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora solo falta ponerlo en práctica aunque demore años.- Blue pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ambos chicos juntándolos en un abrazo- No pelen más, miren que yo de mediadora no soy excelente, además….se que no es un buen momento pero Seguchi tienes un cliente especial esta noche, es un marqués que vino a pasar sus vacaciones a Japón y ha solicitado tus servicios jajaja parece que no te sacó la vista mientras estabas derrochando sensualidad en el escenario, es un millonario y pagará el triple-

-¿El triple? ¡Pero si Seguchi es el más caro de todo el local! Si por hora cobra $500 con servicio completo, entonces le costará… ¡$1500! Es un montón por solo un cliente ¡Yo cobro $200 la hora! No se vale…-Saga hizo un puchero y se dejó caer en una silla con aire abatido.

-Jajaja esa cara de cachorro degollado no engaña a nadie Saga-kun, lo que sucede es que yo en la cama doy al cliente lo que me pide, si quiere sentirse amado eso tendrá, si quiere fuerte pues también lo tendrá, el secreto… - se acercó hasta casi chocar sus labios con el lóbulo de su amigo, bajando la voz para que solo los tres escucharan- …es saber lo que ellos quieren de ti, aunque claro, pasada la hora se acaba el encanto, solamente te dejan la mitad del dinero porque la otra mitad Blue se encarga de cobrar por adelantado. Lo más fastidioso es convencerlos de que regresen solamente por ti…-miró a Blue y preguntó justo cuando se cambiaba la ropa por tercera vez esa noche:

-Blue, ese marqués… ¿Cómo es? ¡Ruego que no sea un viejo! Si es así que valla Saga, tú eres lista, te inventas lo que sea, dile que tengo dolor de estómago o que ya tenía reservada otra cita-

-¡Nada de eso Seguchi! Soy tu jefa e irás aunque el hombre este a un paso de la tumba, pero…mira que tienes suerte, el marqués no es ningún viejo feo oxidado, tiene 23 años y esta comprometido con una chica hasta lo que sé. Ya te separo y anda esperándote en la suite. Yo lo acompañe y déjame decirte que…tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y muy buen cuerpo.-

-¡Lo que faltaba! ¡A Seguchi toda la vida le tocan buenos y con dinero!- Saga miró que su amigo ya estaba cambiado y humedecía sus labios con un bálsamo que le alcanzó Blue.

-¡Si serás quejón! Eso también me recuerda, tu tienes otro cliente Saga, también anda esperando por ti y no esta nada mal…ve que esta en la habitación 203, apresúrense los dos, yo voy a ver la lista para más tarde, Seguchi son las… -La jefa miró su muñeca con la ceja levantada, el reloj marcaba las 8:15- son las 8: 15, estarás con el marqués una hora, así que él se irá a las 9:15, no salgas del cuarto que a las 9:20 tienes a otro cliente, también te estuvo mirando mientras bailabas, iré a confirmar ahora y que pague por adelantado, suerte a ambos- La muchacha desapareció por el telón y Saga y Seguchi se miraron "Para variar Blue tiene todo preparado" pensaron s la vez.

-Que flojera...creo que ya tendríamos que movernos-

-Lo sé Saga pero tengo pereza, bailar me ha cansado, no obstante si no nos movemos a blue le dará un infarto, nos vemos- Seguchi Tohma se paró lentamente de la silla mientras abría el telón para salir, no sin antes despeinar a su amigo en un gesto de cariño.

-Ya que…a trabajar- Saga sonrió y siguió a su amigo bostezando.


End file.
